


Four Inappropriate Books for Children

by mific



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drinking to Cope, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Magic, Portals, Traditional Media, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Imaginary worrying and wrong books for kids, interpreted in different fandoms.





	Four Inappropriate Books for Children

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Drawesome challenge](https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/66305.html) and the list there of politically incorrect book titles used as art prompts.  
> Copic markers, coloured pencils, fineliners, finished digitally.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7324/u4d0e7x4ahgq8u8zg.jpg)  [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/21c9/ohci5x90vnrqs06zg.jpg)  [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7c9f/gs289rrg6eyv2rvzg.jpg)  [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/bbe9/iuacjmd4fznyk28zg.jpg)[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg><img%20src=)

 

Click each for full size


End file.
